The present invention relates to an installation for applying a lining to a surface such as the interior of a metallurgical vessel, including at least one silo containing the compound of the material to be applied to said surface, means for dispensing the material into a tubular body which includes a propulsion member, possibly supplied with water, the material propelled in said tubular body being conveyed towards a spray nozzle by means of a pump.